


Do It All For You

by musicsetsyoufree



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags later, M/M, is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicsetsyoufree/pseuds/musicsetsyoufree
Summary: Jaha finding ALIE. Lexa's sudden death. Ontari rising to power.Let's rewind time. None of it ever happened. I'm writing this how I envisioned the story would have been without those events, because they all deserved better fates.**abandoned, probably not going to finish





	1. Jaha's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> hey. so i finally watched The 100 and binge-watched the first 3 seasons... i really don't like how some circumstances turned out so i'm gonna write this story so the characters' true destinies can live on, as i originally envisioned.  
> also my first The 100 story so yea, bear with me.

**CHAPTER 1: JAHA'S FATE**

**(2x12)**  

 

The group stumbles forward. The desert stretches on endlessly in front of them. They had been traveling for three days, on what now feels like a wild goose chase. Yes, they'd had faith in former Chancellor Jaha, but now they were wavering.

 

"I can't go on," a man grumbles. "We just got robbed of all our stuff, Chancellor Jaha. No water, no food. I'm turning back." He kicks the sand in disgust, angry they'd been tricked into giving all their supplies and guns over.

 

"Me too," another man agrees, and four others grunt as well. 

 

"Wait! Emori told me to head north, towards the City of Light," Murphy says quickly.

 

"North? Did she say how far? Did she say anything else?" the same man asks accusingly.

 

"No," Murphy admits. He swallows, and turns toward Jaha.

 

"You say we should head north?" Jaha asks, rubbing his chin. "Yes, I have faith. We have not come this far to die."

 

"You sound crazy," Murphy says. "We have no food _or_ water! We'll die if we don't find it soon."

 

"I have faith," Jaha repeats again confidently. 

 

The six others shake their heads, and start to head back the way they came. The lead man turns back and says over his shoulder, "Good luck with  _that_ , Chancellor. May we meet again."

 

"May we meet again," Jaha says, nodding with a sense of finality. 

 

"I still think you're insane," Murphy says resignedly, "but I need a fresh start. I  _need_ the City of Light."

 

"So let's get going," Jaha says with a smile, and the remaining six move forward.

 

They only continue on for a few hours before suddenly a man is blasted off his feet. Dead. His arm lands back on the ground, falling still. Soon it will be lost in the sand as the wind blows. 

 

"What was that?!" Murphy yells. "Is someone shooting at us?!" The group of five dive onto the ground. 

 

"Be careful," Jaha says, although the note of confidence in his voice is still firm.

 

Another man steps forward and is violently blown up as well. The four hold their hands to their ears. The pounding of the explosion leaves their ears ringing.

 

"Mines!" Murphy shouts, having figured it out. "We're fucked."

 

"No worries," Jaha maintains. "I have faith. We are here for a reason. I will use my stick to look for further mines."

 

But finally Murphy has had enough. "Oh  _hell_ no. I'm turning back now before I die. I'm not risking my life."

 

"Don't leave, John Murphy," Jaha says calmly. "I have a feeling about this, we will be fine. Have faith."

 

"No. I've followed your insane _faith_ long enough," Murphy shoots back, a glare on his face. "I'll deal with everyone at Camp Jaha's opinions of me. They're right anyway. I killed two men and betrayed them. I'll have to live with it."

 

"You don't have t-"

 

 _"May we meet again,"_ Murphy interrupts in a mocking voice. "You just led two men to their deaths, Jaha. I hope you feel good about it." Then he turns back and trudges south, towards Camp Jaha. His footprints are soon lost in the ever-shifting sand as the sun is slowly setting in the distance.

 

"May we meet again," Jaha says, sighing. With Murphy's sudden departure, he's a bit shaken. The boy had been the first he'd convinced to come along with him to the City of Light.

 

"You know what?" one of the two others says, "me too. I don't think this place actually exists, Chancellor. I don't want to die. I'm leaving."

 

"Me too," the last man says. "Francis was one of my good friends and you just got him blown up. Have fun finding the City by yourself."

 

The two men turn their backs to Jaha and follow Murphy. He is as small as a chess piece in the distance.

 

"I suppose it's just me now," Jaha voices out loud. "Only I will find the City of Light."

 

But Jaha's faith did not save him. He took but three steps forward, and was blasted up into the sky. His life flashes before his eyes- growing up the Ark, wanting to make a difference. Meeting his lovely wife. Getting married. Becoming Chancellor. Wells. 

 

"We will meet again," Jaha whispers, thinking of his beloved son. And then the world turned dark and he was no more.

 

 

Murphy turns back at the sudden explosion. Seeing no sign of Jaha, he realizes what had happened. Surprisingly, he feels saddened. "May we meet again," he says, but this time in a softer tone. He regrets how he'd last spoken to the dead Chancellor.

 

"May we meet again," he repeats, and continues back towards Camp, leaving Jaha's remains to the sands of time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feedback is greatly appreciated! (+kudos!) also sorry about the crappy format idk how to fix it


	2. The Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's point of view.

**CHAPTER 2:** **THE BETRAYAL**

**(2x15)**

 

I stare ahead at the door. “What will you do when it’s over?”

 

“I don’t know,” Clarke says.

 

“Well, what do you _want?”_ I persist, turning towards her.

 

She swallows. I truly wonder what she wants... After this, we have no excuse to be in each other’s company. “Nothing,” she answers. My heart plummets. “My people back,” she adds after a moment. “I can’t think past today.” Well... I can’t exactly blame her. She is not accustomed to being a leader, and her friends’ lives are at stake.

 

I swallow, quickly voicing my offer before my head can tell me to stop. “You should come with me to the capitol. Polis will change the way you think about us.”

 

She gives a slight smile. Is she too remembering my admission that I trust her? Our kiss? “You already have,” she says honestly. I smile wide, happy. She trusts me; she is different than the other sky people. The moment I saw her... I knew she was special.

 

 

My warriors and I almost barrel right past the Mountain Man. He’s standing outside around the side of the building, waiting for us.

 

I raise my sword. “What are you doing here?”

 

“We have a proposition,” the man says. I lower my sword slightly. “We'll let all your people, _hundreds_ of them, out of the cages. We'll return them safely, unharmed. No fight is necessary.”

 

“What is the catch?” I ask. I know he wants _something_.

 

“We keep the people from the Ark. They aren’t your people; you don’t need them. No more deaths will occur for your warriors,” the man, Emerson by his badge, states calmly.

 

I think about it for a moment. That is indeed a very good deal. But Clarke... She will hate me for this. She trusts me... but... the voices in my head grow louder. The previous Commanders all chant the same thing: _Our people come first_. And yes, I know this.

 

I give a slight sigh. “Yes. We abide by the terms.”

 

“Your people must all leave the premises,” the man adds. “None of your warriors remain.”

 

“Fine,” I say impatiently.

 

He gives a curt nod. “Let’s go inform _Clarke_.” The way he says her name... He already knows her? Oh yes, she escaped before... She told me the first time I saw her. I still remember that moment vividly. I pictured an evil, repulsive sky woman, but instead through the flap of the command tent, a pretty blonde blue-eyed girl came to me with an offer. And now... I am double-crossing her.

 

I swallow, trembling internally. She will hate me. She will hate me. Clarke... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.

 

We head back to the front of the Mountain in silence.

 

“What is this?” Clarke asks once we come into view. Then a door opens, and suddenly frail bodies start shuffling through. My people! They are free at last! I know I have done the right thing. “They’re surrendering?” she asks. My heart breaks for her.

 

“Not quite,” Emerson says, smirking.

 

He looks back towards me and Clarke follows his gaze. “What did you do?” she whispers, her voice cracking.

 

“What you would have done,” I answer, raising a brow. Blood is streaked down my face. “Save my people.” She would’ve done the same, right?

 

She looks completely stunned. “Where are _my_ people?” she asks, her voice low, unsteady.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke,” I say. “They weren’t part of the deal.” I hate the way my voice sounds, so _cold_ and _wicked_.

 

I can’t bear to see the look on her face. She still looks absolutely shocked, unable to comprehend. Not ten minutes ago, I had asked her to accompany me to Polis. I guess that won’t be happening now...

 

Emerson speaks. “You made the right choice, Commander.” He turns and leaves.

 

Clarke blinks several times, hardly able to process the sudden turn of events.

 

“What is this?” Lincoln asks. The traitor, as Indra calls him, walks up.

 

Finally Clarke seems to understand. “Your _Commander_ has made a deal,” she says hoarsely. I’m sorry Clarke, but I have to do this. I wish with all my heart that the Mountain Man had not given me this choice. 

 

“What about the prisoners from the Ark?” Lincoln asks, the worry evident in his voice.

 

“They’ll all be killed,” she says darkly. “But you don’t care about that, do you?” she spits out. That look on her face...

 

“I _do_ care, Clarke. But I made this choice with my head and not my heart.” I pause for a brief second. The other Commanders made this decision for me, I want to tell her. “The duty to protect my people comes first.”

 

She looks into my eyes. “Please don’t do this,” she says helplessly.

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” I say. I’m so, _so_ sorry.

 

I’m numb. The door closes- the door that we went through so much effort to open. I’m numb. Lincoln is fighting back but we drag him away anyway. I’m numb. Never has a decision been this complicated. Love is weakness, I remind myself. Titus has told me so many times, I can perfectly recall his voice.  _Love is weakness, Heda. Love is weakness._

 

“May we meet again,” I say, looking into her blue eyes one last time. Then I turn away, walking off. Walking out. Leaving Clarke behind.

 

She doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe, rooted to the spot.

 

Even as my feet carry me away, my heart is slowly breaking into pieces.

 

I... I betrayed her. I _betrayed_ her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so since this part is staying the same, i decided to write it from Lexa's pov.  
> next chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is greatly appreciated! (+kudos!) also sorry about the crappy format idk how to fix it


End file.
